Purikura!
by lit by twilight
Summary: [Javid slashy] [David POV] David is shopping for a gift for his sister's birthday at the mall, while dragging Jack along with him. Minor fluff. One shot? Probably.


Title: Purikura!

Author: Fallen Cadence

Pairing: Jack/David

Fic Notes: David POV, Modern Day, Possibly mostly fluffy, Based around a small drawing I did that I plan on scanning sometime really soon. Heheh.

Disclaimer: Newsies not mine. :tear: Neither any of the random stores mentioned, of course. Or Hello Kitty. Don't own her.

Author's Note: I haven't written fanfiction in forever, so be kind. ; And, amazingly enough, this would be my first slash fiction that _isn't_ anime slash. SO, I'm hoping I don't do too horribly, also considering the fact that I've never written Newsies fanfiction before. Yes. No more rambling…

"C'mon!" Jack cries, ushering me to follow him into the mall. "You're too slow."

I frown. Sure, this was my idea, as Sarah's birthday was coming up in the next couple weeks and I hadn't bought her a gift – I suggested the two of us go to the mall. Jack and I, that is, to find her a good present together. To me this was an excuse to get out of the house, and to Jack it was the perfect opportunity to cause some sort of trouble amidst a large group of people.

I'd felt inclined before we'd left the house to get him on a little leash and harness. You know, the ones they put on toddlers when they want to take them to the store? I was then painfully enlightened to the bondage jokes that would follow and decided against even making light of the subject. Probably for the best.

I straighten out the edge of my white t-shirt quietly and follow Jack almost worriedly into the large mall, slipping my wallet into one of my back pockets and coming up behind him after passing through the glass doors. "Please, Jack, please, try not to make a … scene, or something." I begin. He just laughs, and spins around, one finger held in the air.

"You have little to no faith in me, Davey." He chuckles, before spinning once more on his heels and advancing further into the mall. "_Trust_ me."

I sigh, and look around the mall. There are not many people today, for it's a Sunday afternoon and the most you can see are teenage girls all in a rush to their separate stores pertaining to whichever clique they belong to. Jack has stopped as I begin to follow, his eyes on the Baskin & Robbins ice cream store. I grab his arm.

"Later," I say, and start to move again. "We can get you something sweet later. What should we get for Sarah _now_?" I ask, reminding the love struck puppy of our original goal. I would swear I heard him whimper, but he grudgingly continues along when tugged.

As we're walking through all of the people, I search the stores with little interest as I scan to find a place that would carry something Sarah might enjoy. Hallmark gifts, Barnes & Noble bookstore. . . Claire's? No, she wouldn't go for anything too preppy. I backtrack and Jack follows obediently, and I think to myself that maybe he wouldn't have needed a harness after all.

"Where're ya goin'?" He questions, looking up with his hazel eyes as he straightens himself from the sudden change of direction. "Found someplace?"

"Yeah. Do you think she would like a book? Or maybe a journal.. of some sort? She likes to write a lot to herself. Girls…" I shake my head slightly.

"I'm not sure…" Jack says. "She's _your_ sister, anyways. I'm just here to make sure it's not completely lame." And he gives me a thumbs up, assuring me that it isn't _me_ who's completely lame, but my sense in gift-picking. How uplifting. I mumble a 'thanks' sarcastically and we continue.

"You can let go of me, ya know." Jack laughs, tugging his own arm out of my grip lightly. I'd forgotten I still had a hold of him, and felt my cheeks go just a little pink before letting him go.

"Oh, sorry about that." I mutter, and he shakes his head as he insures to me that he is not an animal and that he won't run away at the first chance of freedom. I'm tempted to make a comment, but it is withheld for the moment.

"You're blushin'," Jack whispers to me, leaning over to brush his lips against the rim of my ear. A small squeak comes from my throat and I can hear Jack's laugh as he pulls back from me and skips along before me. "To the bookstore?"

"Y-Yeah.." I swallow, and follow along behind. I shake my head to myself and rub my cheeks a bit – though I know that's really not going to help the blush any, and now I'm self-conscious about it. "Wait up." I say as he makes to stop.

"You're goin' slow again." Jack mumbles, and I smile to him sheepishly, but grab him by the hand anyways and take him into the Barnes & Noble. My eyes are scanning the rack of newly released hardback books, and I've let go of Jack's arm again. I frown silently as it seems I can't find anything _too_ interesting, though it's not long before Jack is holding something in front of my face from over my shoulder.

I stare at it for a moment, before taking the small book in my hands. It's a journal, I notice, after flipping through the lined pages. It's decorated with purple velvet butterflies over a soft silver fabric, and it feels nice to run your hands over. There's a small purple space marker dangling out from the bottom, with a little metal butterfly on the end. I smile. Perfect for Sarah.

I turn around to say inform Jack of his perfect find, but he's already hopped off to amuse himself with the magazine rack it seems. I roll my eyes as I reach into my back pocket to pull out my wallet and step up behind a woman in line. It's not long before I'm signaled that I can be helped by a different cashier, of whom just opened up. I take a glance at Jack to make sure he's still where he'd been and head over to the lady with a smile.

She smiles at me in return, holding up the journal to type in the numbers at the bottom of the barcode as I shift a bit and look over all of the other things on the checkout stand. CD's from breakout artists, giftcards with several different designs on them from the latest bestseller, and those chocolates with the cherries inside that I really never quite liked.

"That'll be $14.99," She says, and I look away from the chocolates to hand her a twenty. 'Out of twenty…' I hear her mumble, before typing it into the cash register and sliding the money in when it opened. "I'm assuming this isn't for yourself?" She asks with a laugh as she counts my change, starting up a small conversation.

My cheeks go just a bit pale and I laugh as well. "Er… no. It's a present for my sister. It's her birthday next week, and I had to get her something soon."

"I see." She says, still smiling, and hands me five dollars and a penny. I put the money in my wallet, picking up the little plastic bag with the journal in it and nod her a farewell as I walk away.

Coming up behind Jack who's reading some sort of gaming magazine, I tap him on the head and say: "Let's get going, teenage girls creep me out."

He laughs and sets down the magazine back in the rack – in the wrong place, I notice, but I don't say anything. I blink as his hand grabs mine, and he winks to me once before dragging me out of the store with him and down one of the walkways.

"What are you doing?" I ask tentatively, before walking at his side so it looks less like he's dragging me along behind him. "Where're you going?"

"I have an idea." He says, and I can hear the hint of mischief in his voice. "I saw it on our way here." He nods to himself idly, and before I know it we've turned another corner and have almost run into more teenage girls. I try not to think about it and watch as Jack's light brown hair bounces a bit with his step. I smile.

It's not long before Jack has stopped moving so fast, and as I'm searching my surroundings he pulls me up to one of those picture booth things. This one, however, is all in Japanese, and I raise an eyebrow as Jack tugs me behind the vinyl curtain with him.

"It'll be fun," He says. "It's different than the usual ones, though." He's telling me about it as he puts in the money and I listen quietly. "It's really popular in Japan. They're called "purikura" for "Print Club"."

The machine has Hello Kitty on it and is talking to us in a high, happy voice and speaking all Japanese. I wonder briefly why Jack had decided to take Japanese class in the first place, though before I can ask, he's wrapped his right arm over my shoulder in a pose, grinning from ear to ear and holding up a peace sign. I barely have time to do anything with myself so I just smile as fast as I can, but it makes me look more nervous than anything. I can't help but laugh when the machine shows us the print.

Jack brushes in front of me as I try to reach for the prints when they're finished, and holds them out of my reach. He knows I wanted to criticize myself, I'm sure. I smile a bit, and he leans over on me to show them to me. "They're stickers." He says. "I can put them on everything!" He's teasing, and I swat at his head with one hand.

"That is _not_ fair!" I'm saying. "I look so –" I'm cut off. His lips are on mine and his left hand on my waist. I swallow, but smile against Jack's soft lips and kiss him back. As he pulls away, I hear him say 'You look so wonderful.'

And I am silently reminded just why I'm so in love with him.


End file.
